


You're Next

by Rosebud20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Car Accidents, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Gen, Kidnapping, Murder Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Rough Sex, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebud20/pseuds/Rosebud20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling inlove was .... Not easy if anything very complicated specially for a lesbian and a gay guy and with a murderer on the loose killing our friends nothing is predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead in the water

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it.

Highschool popularity was just what it was, popularity. Everybody wanted it, and only a few had it. I myself was excreated from those who would reffer to themselves as popular. Every single person in highschool tried so hard so for it. Except for one person. 

The moment you would lay eyes on her you would immidiately ask yourself who she was and wondered profusely what shoes she was wearing.

She was the captain of the cheerleading team and the lacrosse team. She was in fact the very first chearleader in the history of our school to also be a jock. She always flaunted around in her red,black,and white chearsquad uniform, with a pair of ugly, white, tenis shoes, but she was redeemed amongst those who cared about fashion for wearing those shoes, because she an alpha. Superior to all others.

She always hung around with her girl squad which consisted of Jo Harvelle, Meg Masters, Charlie Bradbury, Lisa Summers, and Ruby Petropolou. Though more often than not you would find her flaunting the halls with her man crew. (I know what you're thinking and no she is not a hoe, at least i think she isn't) she was cool enough to hang out with almost every jock guy, and they all had her back no matter what. Every guy wanted her but too bad she would never pay attention to them she was just like me, homosexual. Though unlike me she wasn't judge for her differentuality because of who she was.

She was a blonde,with emerald green eyes, she was about 5'4 ft tall, she was one of the smartest kids in our grade, she had the perfect body and not to mention she was super rich. Dawn Winchester was Perfect.

I could have seriously cared less. I was never one amongst the crowds. I got good grades, and i loved getting high, but i didn't do that for popularity. Matter of fact i had always been unnoticed i didn't have any actual friends, unless you count Tristan Crowley Fitzgerald, but he was mostly for weed fixes and quick make out sections.

When we were younger i met Dawn in kindergarden and we had become bestfrinds, but then she moved away in 5th grade and came back for 7th grade and everything had changed between us she was accepted amongst society, but not me i was too "different". Now, even though I had Dawn for 4 classes, i lived across from her, we had classes together since elementary school, and we were both members of the G.S.A - she rarely exchanged words with me. Not that i cared anyway i had no interest in her i liked men. Even though she was now one of the populars, she had never made a snarky comment towards me. Yet crossing paths with Dawn was no longer on my to do list.

Things never changed around St.Heaven High, except one day everything had changed for. It was Octorber 21st 1994.

It was my Junior year in highschool. I was rummaging through my very disorganized locker, when i heard somebody open their locker next to mine to my left. I heard a voice which i did not recognize speak.

"I swear if that bitch cuts her hair any shorter she'll be like bald or something" the voice which i now recognized as Meg Masters said, and i cringed at the sound of it. Meg and i had dated more or less in ninth grade for two months and then i found out she was cheating on me, so i dumped her causing her to hate me now.

"I think she looks hot as hell" said Non other than Dawn winchester herself. 

"You only think that because you're gay" Meg snapped back at Dawn.

"No i'm only saying that because she looks really freaking hot" Dawn said making me crack a grin, and i looked at her just as always she was wearing her Cheerleading uniform. I then looked at Meg who was also in her Chearleading uniform. Meg snapped her gaze towards me and glared at me.

"What are you looking at, nerd" dhe snapped at me.

"Chill Megatron he's harmless" Dawn joked giving me her best award winning smile.

"No, Dawn this Fagget was just eye fucking us" she shrieked back at Dawn.

"First of all Megatron i was not eye fucking either of you, second of all thanks for defending me Dawn, but don't i don't need you to" i said looking at Dawn through my peripheral vison and noticed she stopped smiling and put her head down. "And third of all don't you find it the least bit redundant to call me a fagget since your dear BFF Dawn is also a fagget" i snapped at Meg making her glare towards me intensify.

"Listen here you freak-" she began but was cut off by Dawn.

"Just shut up Meg" Dawn snapped slamming her locker shut and stalking away from us. 

"Wait Dawn wait" Meg yelled as she ran after Dawn causing everybody to stare at me. I gave them all a look and they turned back to doing whatever they were doing.

God if i would have known that would have happened i wouldn't have bothered looking at Meg's delicate ass. I thought as i headed towards my first period. Man i really wanted to get high, where was Crowley when you neede him.

*

By the time lunch rolled around i was in a desperate need to get fucked up. When the bell rang i started walking to the back of the school towards the lake. When i reached the deserted lake i found Crowley already sitting there. 

"Hey Crowley" i said as i took my usual spot next to him on the grass. I don't know if i mentioned this about Crowley, but his family were really rich, British Architects. He had always been the straight A student, the nice kid in the class who always had a smile on his face - Up intill the day his dad died in a car accident - then things took a weird turn in his life, and everybody in the school was scared of him because they thought he was in the Mafia. To be frankly honest i didn't know if that was true or not, i had never asked him and he had never said anything about it to me.

"Hello, love" he greeted with his English accent as he pulled out an already rolled up joint from his dress pants pockets.

"Want to?" He asked me raising his eyebrow and holding the joint up sujestively. I gave him an "ofcourse" look and pulled my lighter out of my bookbag, as he handed me the joint.

I light it up and inhaled deeply holding it in for a couple seconds before realising the smoke from my lungs.

"Ah shit i really needed that" i laughed as i handed crowley the joint.

"Yeah i heard about the scene between Dawn and Meg" he said as he put the joint in his mouth and inhaled the smoke realising it right after.

"Yeah, word of advice don't ever believe rumors about girls being bitches unless they're about Meg Masters" i joked as he handed me the joint.

"Haha really?" He asked and i nodded in response not being able to speak to do the fact i was inhaling the smoke.

"What about Queen Dawn ?" he asked and i started choking on the smoke, and i coughed a couple times trying to catch the breath that had been stolen from my lungs.

"You okay mate?" He asked me and i nodded.

"What about Dawn?" I asked him once i recovered my breath. 

"Is she as bitchy as her little helper?" He asked me trying to catch my gaze only for me to divert my eyes from his.

"No she's ..... Dawn" i told him and i frowned not really knowing what i meant by that.

"I have no idea what that means Castiel" he said as he put the joint in his mouth.

"She's never been mean to me ... She actually defended me from Meg, she's always been rather kind to me" i said defending Dawn.

"Oh so she has the hots for Casi" he joked giving me one his creepy grins.

"Shut up Crowley" i said as i took a bite of the sandwich one of the maids had made for me this morning, because god i was starving.

"Fine fine" he said holding his hands up as he dug into his own lunch.

Once i was done with my lunch i looked over at crowley, eyeing him the way a lion would eye a gazelle. I lunched myself towards him straddling his lap i attacked him with my lips. As always he reacted just as tentively kissing and groping me right back. When the bell wrong i simply got off of him, grabbed my bag, and stalked away not even saying goodbye to him.

*  
The rest of the day had passed by in the slowest way possible god i was hungry and tired. I payed no attention to anything my teachers were saying to me in any class only being attentive to the sound of the bell. Once the day was over i was more than happy when i reached my 1994 Ford Mustang colored black.

I unlocked the door and hopped into the drivers seat. Just as i started the car i was startled as the passenged door was retched open. I looked up and saw non other than my sister Ana. 

"Hey you" she said as she got into the car being overly excited about seeing me.

"Hey ana i completely forgot about you i was going to leave you, how are you uhhh you're looking really nice today, gosh you are so pretty! Did you get a haircut or some other shit?" I rambled on intill she shushed me.

"Oh my gosh you're high" she accused me her widening and her mouth forming a small O.

"What? Nooo! You're crazy" i lied bewildered ar her accusation.

"Yes you are, you're as high as a god damm kite" she yelled.

"Okay i'm high as shit" i laughed as turned around about to pull out of the parking lot.

"Oh no you don't Castiel, you are not driving" she ordered.

"Yes i am, do you really think i would put my sweet sisters life in danger?" I said faking a hurt expression. She didn't say anything back she only glared at me. And i took that as no and pulled out of the parking lot driving is both home. 

When we reached our masion i got out of my car and smiled as i saw no damage, and i headed inside. I ran upstairs and crashed into my bed already asleep when my head hit the covers.

 

*

The next day of school came rapidly and as i walked through the hallways of St.Heaven High to my lockers i was sort of surprised of who i saw there. Dawn Winchester was already at her locker looking through it. I realised i was holding in a breath as i approached my locker. I started fiddling with the lock. Right as opened my locker Dawn turned towards me and i turned my body to look at her as she began to speak to me.

"Look i'm really sorry about what Meg said yesterday, it was out of line she was just in a bad mood." She apologized looking truly sorry.

"Are you done" i said making he look at me startled.

"Umm yeah i guess" she stammered blinking repeatedly.

"Good, apology not accepted" i said and she looked at me shocked as i continued speaking " i know you must feel truly sorry about the catastrophic things that Meg said to me, but i'll let you in on a little secret. I don't care. You and I we are nothing alike, you're queen and i'm a loser so please just keep your apologise to yourself unless you truly mean them" i snapped at Dawn slamming my locker shut i walked away with my history book in my hand, i hadn't even realised i had gotten it.

By the time second period rolled around i was more than uncomfortable. I had second period Biology with Dawn, she sat right behind me i could feel her piercing gaze burning holes through my head. That went on for the next four classes till we reached fifth period and it was time for lunch. I heade towards my locker to put away my pre-calc math book. Just as i opened my locked a hand came down on it and closed it shut.

"What the fuck" i said as i turned towards the owner of the hand.

"Listen Castiel i'm really sorry" Dawn said looking at my eyes desperately, it made my heart skip a couple beats, but if anybody asked me i would deny it.

"Just forget it Dawn" i muttered as i turned away from her and walked Down the hallway.

"Castiel" i heard somebody call me i turned around sharply thinking it was Dawn only to find her little brother Sam there.

"Hey Samuel" i greeted him, i honestly had nothing against Sam he always talked to me and was always kind and sweet to everybody.

"Hey,Castiel" he smiled at me as he continued, " are you staying for the decathlons meeting?" Both Samuel and i were in the decathlons, i was actualy the vice-president but i mean it's not like anybody cared.

"Yes, i mean there is only so many times i can miss without getting kicked off the team" i joked chuckling a little bit

"Well i'll see you there then." Sam said.

"Yeah see you there, bye Sam" i said and turned around to walk away only to walk right into Meg Masters. She was holding a coffee mug and when i bumped into her, i accidentally spilled it all over he causing her to shriek. I almost felt bad key word almost.

"You stupid fucking nerd" she shrieked causing everybody to quite down and stare at us, as she tried to get some of the coffee off of her now ruines shirt.

"I'm sorry" i muttered as i tried walking away, only to feel somebody grab the back of my hair yanking it, causing pain to surge through my head.

"You think you can just spill coffee all over me, and get away with it. You stupid geek." She yelled at me yanking me hair more roughly as she spoke.

"He said he was sorry, now let him go" i heard Dawn say from behind Meg, though i couldn't see her i knew she had a serious/furious look on her face.  
I felt meg whirled us both around so i was now facing Dawn, who was seven feet away lookeing just as mad as i thought she would.

"No worries Dawny i was just teaching this geek a lesson about staying in his place, i mean if we don't train the dog to not pee inside the house then who will" she tried reasoning with Dawn, but i didn't make a dent.

"It's fine Dawn i can take care of myself you can leave" i said causing Meg to pull my hair roughly i gasped out in pain.

"Shut up Nerd" she said smiling wickedly causing everybody but Dawn and Me to laugh.

"I said let him go" Dawn replied taking two steps forward.

"Or what who's going to make me? You?" Meg laughed causing everybody else to laugh.

"Hehe yeah" Dawn trailed off as she closed the distance between Meg and herself. She threw one swift punch across Meg's causing her to loosen the grip she had on me.

"Seriously Dawn? You're going to let some stupid nerd break off our three year friendship?" Meg yelled her a shocked looked coursing through her face, throwing me to the ground harshly she grabbed her now bleeding nose with both hands, causing her voice to be slightly muffled.

"He's not just some nerd Meg, he's my friend." Dawn said as she crouched down infront of me and helped me to my feet. Giving me a concerned look.

"Oh i see you fell inlove with this nerd is that what it is? You lied to all us about your prefrence in sexuality just so you could fuck this nerd in secret." Meg mocked, and Dawn turned her nody away from me and towards Meg.

"No, because unlike you i don't whore around, how about you tell everybody about how you fucked half the football team, and sucked off the rest and that's why Castiel her dumped you in freshmen year." Dawn mocked her right back causing everybody to gasp in shock, and laugh.

"Fuck you, you stupid bitch." Meg yelled as she stepped closer to Dawn and through a punch across her face, causing Dawn to stagger backwards a little. Everybody grew quite at the newly physical fight infront of them. 

"Dawn" i yelled as i ran to her and grabbed her face in my hands. She looked up at me just as Meg came up behind me, and grabbed my arms turning me around. She slapped me across the face with, causing me to stagger backwards into some people.

Dawn walked up to her and punched across the face, next she grabbed her by her shoulder a kneed her in the stomach, she then grabbed her by her arm and slammed her into the lockers face first. As Dawn started walking behind Meg. She stepped on the puddle where Meg had dropped her drink and slipped, falling on her back. Meg took this to her advantage, she turned around and threw herself ontop of Dawn.

She landed one punch to Dawn's face. Blood started to trickle down Dawn's cheek. And it was the i noticed Meg had sharp and dangerous rings on her knuckles. She raised her arm up to punch Dawn across the face again, but Dawn grabbed Meg's hand just before her knuckle landed on her face. With her free hand Dawn punched Meg across the face. Making Meg fall backwards. Dawn sat up and got ontop of Meg. She started throwing one punch after the other everyone making a sinical sound as they collided with Meg's face. 

I heard heavy foot steps running down the hallway and a distinct shout of a teacher screaming.

"Hey hey hey" screamed some random man treacher as her yanked Dawn off of Meg, holding her in content with his arms grabbing her.  
Another teacher came and grabbed Meg off the floor. They started dragging them towards the Principal Dr. Naomi Lexington's office. Everybody started to take off in all directions headed to their next class period which is exactly what i decided to do. 

*

School time had finally come to an end at 2:10 and i was more than happy to head on home. It had been pouring rain all day, and the roads were very slippery as i carefully drove home. I was in the real need to get high. As i reached my home i noticed a black car parked outside of my driveway. I noticed it wasn't just any car, it was Dawn's Impala. I parked my car inside the driveway getting out of it. It heard another door screech open, and i just as i started walking away i heard Dawn call my name. I stopped walking. I turned around when i heard her footsteps splashing the water she stepped on behind me. 

"Castiel" she said as she reached me.

"What do you want Dawn?" I asked her mentally slapping myself for being such a rude asshole. 

"Come on Cas, cut me some slack. I got into a fight for you" she said using the nickname she used to use for me when we were kids.

"I know and i'm sorry" i said apologizing for being rude to her.

"It's fine" she said smiling.

"Can i umm go inside your house i'm kind of freezing right now" she said as she hugged herself for warmth. Only then i remembered we were standing under pouring rain. I was freezing my ass off too.

I nodded my head and started heading in the direction of my house, Dawn followed me closely behind. I unlocked the door, and held it open for Dawn to walk through. 

I went to the near by closet and grabbed two towels out of it. I walked back to Dawn and handed her one of the towels.

"Than you" she said greatfully as she started to dry herself as much as she could.

"So what did you need" i asked he after towel drying my hair. She stared at me as though if i was stupid.

"Come on Cas," she said placing the towel on a near by chair. She took a couple steps toward me stopping witb 3 feet between us. " i got into a fight for you, with one of my bestfriends. I'm really trying to be your friend here" she said looking mieldly aggravated.

"Why?" I asked her seriously wondering why she wanted to be my friend.

"Because it's been 6 years since i've talked to you. When i came back from my dad's military base in France, i thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore, i thought you had moved on with your life and that i was just some temporary thing. I was scared to talk to you, and i miss you" she confessed gradually shocking me with every word she uttered.

"I'm just really sorry it took me so long to grow a pair and finally talk to you" she apologized looking remarkably honest.

"It's okay" i told her smiling. I took a large step forward and closed the gap between up bringing her into my arms, i hugger her. She was stiff at first, shocked at the fact that i had just hugged her. Just as i was pulling away she wrapped her arms around my neck, and hugged me back burrying her head into the crook of my neck. I was the one that broke the hug smiling at her. I noticed how uncomfortable i felt in these wet clothes, that were not sticking to every portion of my body.

"Do you want some of my clothes to umm you know wear since yours are wet?" I asked her slightly embarassed. She nodded her head thanking my for my hostility. I quickly jogged down the hall towards my room. I retrieved some clothes for Dawn and myself. Picking out sweat pants and a sweater for Dawn, and a t-shirt and sweats for myself. Once i changed into my now warm clothes i jogged back to the pantient looking Dawn. I handed her the clothes and pointed her towards the bathroom where she could change her clothes. 

She walked back out of the bathroom holding her wet clothes. She placed them by the front door. She honestly looked like the most beautiful person my eyes had ever encountered she had taken my breath away. I quickly shook the thought from head as she headed towards me. She looked at me smiling, and i smiled right back.

"Do you want to stay and umm we can order a pizza if you want, and watch umm a movie?" I asked her even though it was just a friendly hangout it felt like i was asking her out on a date.

"I would love to Cas" she replied making me grin even wider than before. After a while we decided to order pizza, and dawn has put on my favorite movie. Which so happened to also be her favorite movie,  
"Pretty Woman." After the pizza had arrived and Pretty Women was over Dawn and i talked about the movie, she claimed that Vivian was " so hot." And stuff. We talked and talked about everything and nothing i hadn't even noticed Ana walking inside the house. It was now 10pm.

"I have to go Sam is probably worried i'll see you tomorrow Cas" she said. As she got up and i watched her leave through the front door. I was snapped out of my gaze by Ana.

"Dawn Winchester?" Asked raisin her eyebrow in curiosity at me " i thought you stopped being bestfriends in 6th grade?" She asked me.

"Yeah well we're friends again" i told her as i got up heading to my room.

"I heard she got in a fight today" she said looking at the bruise on my cheek from where Meg had slapped me. 

"She defended me, it was nothing" i told her and she nodded her head leaving me alone as i walkes to my room. That night as i layed awake i realised my heart had been beating fast ever since Dawn had arrived at my house. I was inlove with Dawn Winchester i realised as i drifted off to sleep.

*

I was heading towards my locker and i found crowley there. He looked up at my arrival smirking at me.

"So a little birdy told me yesterday you were in a fight" he asked me the smirk not once leaving his face.

" yeah" i said making a hand signal towards him which meant to get off my locker. He understood and leaned against the locker to my right instead. 

"And i also heard a little somebody named Dawn Winchester came to your rescue" he stated and i nodded in respondense as i opened my locker rummaging through it. 

" oh look here comes Wonderwoman herself" Crowley mocked and turned and i saw Dawn headed towards me with her girl squad behind her, Meg undoubtably missing.

"Hey Cas" she greeted as she reached me. She leaned in towards me hugging me like she had the night before, i felt slightly disapointed thinking she was going to kiss me.

"Hello, Dawn" i greeted back as she pulled away from her hug not unwrapping her arms around my neck she smiled at me.

"Have lunch with me?" She asked me. 

"Yeah, umm sure but the cafeteria isn't really my scene" i told her and she nodded.

"The we'll go somwhere else, i'll see you in Biology, bye Cas" she said as she pulled from embrace. She walked away with her girl squad following close behind her.

"Cas?" Crowley asked, and i jumped completely forget he was there. I nodded as i grabbed my history book." I'm offended you replaced me so quickly?" He asked me, and i laughed.

"I guess we won't be smoking at lunch today then?" He asked me.

"I guess so" i replied and walked away. Not offering Crowler another word. That was how our aquaintanceship. All quite ans mysterious.

*

When lunched rolled i was more than happy to see Dawn. We had settled on meeting at the cafeteria and then heading on from there, so that's where i was headed. When i reached the cafeteria i immidiately noticed Dawn at the popular table with the jocks, and her girl squad. They all laughed at something funny she said. She looked up and smiled at saying goodbye to her friends she headed towards me. I noticed everybody's eyes on us as she hugged me. God i couldn't get enough of those. 

"Heh Cassie" she greeted me making me laugh.

"Cassie?" I asked her smiling.

"Well it was either that or cuddle bead" she joked making me laugh.

"Shall we" i asked her offering me arm to her.

"We shall" she replied taking my arm and we both laughed as we headed towards to our eating location, under bleachers. I don't know why i had never though about that. 

Once we reached it we sat down on the well kept grass and ate out lunch. When we were through with one of our conversations Dawn looked at me.

"Cas do you have any plans for halloween?" She asked me and i shook my head urging her to go on "Do want to go with me to a halloween costume party with me?" She asked me blushing slightly.

"I would love to, what costumes did you have in mind to wear?" i asked her.

"I was thinking we could match." She said continuing as i urged her to keep talking " how about Jack The Ripper and a sexy victim costume?" She asked me raising her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah i like idea i think i would look great in a sexy victim costume" i joked as i took another bite of the sandwhich one of the maids had packed for me.

"Right i don't think i'll be able to keep my hands off of you" she replied smirking as she ate her food.

"So umm Dawn, what happened with the principal yesterday?" I asked her not having mentioned it intill right now. She frowned but told me anyway.

"He was suppose to suspend me for one week, but Coach Uriel was there and made and made ulternitive for me. It was either one week of suspension or 6 days of extreme exercising for lacrosse in the first two weeks of november, so i went with the latter." She shrugged and i felt bad because she had to do extreme excercising because of me. It was as though she sensed my self misery. She looked at me and scowled.

"It's not your fault Cas" she said " i guess i'll just have to live with a muscular body for the rest of my life" she joked making me laugh. God she knew how to put me in a good mood.

 

*  
Halloween had rolled around faster than i would have anticipated. Dawn and i had lunch with Everyday since the very first, she also came over to my house all the time unless she had lacrosse practice/chearleading or if i had decathlons meetings.

Dawn and i were in my room doing our Forensics homework, we didn't even need the books because Dawn was basically a walking science book. We also had english ans history homework, we had all the homework done in one hour and thirty minutes

"so i'll meet you here at 8, be ready so we can head to the party since the house in an hour away." Dawn said as she took off her glasses ( it was a secret she wore glasses because apparently she looked "ugly" in them, i thought she looked hot) placing them in there pounch. She packed up all her books placing them inside of her bookbag.

" what does your costume look like?" I asked her as she slung her bookbag over her shoulder.

"You'll see when i wear it" she winked as she walked out of my room leaving me to get ready for the halloween party. I heard the belk ring at exactly 8:00 wow Dawn did not kid with punctuality. I walked to my front door flinging it open i saw Dawn looking sexy in her Victim costume.

"Wow you look scary hot" she commented making my heart skip a beat.

"And you look scary period" i joked and she pushed my shoulder playfully. She motioned for me to follow her and i did closing and locking my house door behind me. 

We drove for an hour intill we reached the party. Dawn turned off the car and she stepped out of it closing the door behind her. I followed her motions and did the same as she walked to the steps on the palace. She took my hand in hers as we walked up the steps. I could already hear the music blasting from the outside of the house and it only got louder when we stepped inside. Dawn lead me to her girl squad and introduced me to every single on them. Jo, Charlie, Lisa, and Ruby. They were all surprisingly way nicer and funnier than Meg.

"I'm really sorry for what Meg did to you if i would have been there i would have stopped her" Jo yelled over the music, she was Dawn's bestes friend.

"It's fine" i yelled over the music giving her a smile. I turned to Dawn who was talking with Charlie.

"I'll be right back i have to go the bathroom" i said and she nodded smiling at me.

It was such a big house it took me twenty minutes to find the bathroom and twenty more to make it back. When i got back to out spot the girls and Dawn were gone, and the huge living room had been turned into a dance room. I noticed Dawn dancing prevocativelt with Lisa making all the guys stare at them. I awkwardly danced my through the crowd and i sneaked up behind Dawn tapping her in the shoulder. She turned around smiling at me. I leaned to talk to her.

"Dance with me" i offered and nodded bringing her arms around my neck she started dacing with me. She then turned around her arms still wrapped backwards around my neck. She grinded on me ever so slowly, and i grabbed her by her waist pushing her closer to me. Then we heard a loud scream. The music stopped playing and everybody rushed to the sound of the scream.

When we reached the scene i almost felt like throwing up in my mouth. In side this huge water tank for fish we found a body.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was Meg's dead body.


	2. Mystery spot

As Dawn drove us both home after the party - the silence in the car was almost deafening. After someone called 911, and they had hauled Meg's body away. Dawn grabbed ahold of my hand, and quickly dragged us to her car. We pulled up to the driveway of Dawns house, she parked the car and turned the keys to the ignition shutting off the car pulling the keys out of the ignition and tucking them safely into her purse with trembling hands.

 

She put her head down on the steering wheel taking in a deep, shuddering, breath. Just as i was about to say something Dawn beat me to it.

"She's dead cas, the last time i saw her we fought" She whispered as she lifted her head off of the steering wheel.

"It's not your fault Dawn, nobody saw this coming" i assured her. -nobody, only the person who killed her saw it coming - i thought.

" i know but, she was one of my bestfriends and i cared about her" she confessed to me, the pain she was feeling cause me to feel somehow ashamed of myself.

"This is my fault" i said with self hatred creeping up on me." If you hadn't fought her because of me-" i continued, but Dawn interaputed me.

she sobbed tears streaming down her face in a rappid motion. I couldn't help myself when i reached over to wipe away the tears letting my hand linger on her cheek. As she looked up i looked deeply into her green eyes and held her gaze, green meeting blue in vast light the moonlight emitted upon us.

"I'm sorry Dawn" i told her with pure honesty i mean her friend was just brutaly murdered.

"Can you stay the night with me? Sam's not home and i don't want to be home by myself" she blurted out, ignoring my pathetic excuse for an apology.

"Okay" i answered her retreaving my hands hesitantly.

When then opened the doors to the car stepping out and shutting them behind us, walking towards the house. Dawn unlocked the door opening it wide enough for both us walk through. Once we were inside, the door closed behind us Dawn started heading upstairs, and i followed her closely behind as we reached her room. We opened the door, walking inside the penthouse house looking room. I closed the door behind us turning towards Dawn as she turned on the lights. She then started started to undress herself once she had set her purse down on a nearby desk.

First she took of her heels, Next her hair accesories, Then her black see through tight, And Finaly her dress. Making me unable to stare away, but before she had completely taken off her dress she looked at me " you should take your costume off too" she offered, and i obliged starting to taking off my multi layered Jack The Ripper costume.

When i was done stripping my clothes off, i was down to just my boxer briefs. I stopped, and looked at Dawn who was watching me now wearing black yoga shorts and a tank top. She then patted the spot next to her on the bed for me to sit next to her so i did. She turned off the lights then layed down getting under her white covers with navy blue flowers drawn on it.

"Come on lay down with me Cas i don't bite i promise" she told me. And i got under the covers with her, putting my head on one of her many pillows.

"It's not your fault" she said turning her towards the left looking at me. "I would defend you from her and any other one of my friends if i had to, you will never know important you are to me" she confessed looking deeply into my eyes making my heart flutter.

I then moved closer to her, hesitantly pulling her into my arms. She stiffened before she put her head on my chest, her right slung around my abdomen, and our legs entwined. I looked down at her and i couldn't have ever seen a human being more perfect than Dawn, and i couldn't help myself from kissing the top of her strawberry smelling head

"Thank you, Dawn" i told her, and all she did was nod in response to my gratitude. I soon after closed my eyes with a smile, falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

*  
The next morning i woke up dazed and confused. Not knowing where i was intill i felt somebody's head ontop of my chest. I smiled lookinh down at Dawn's sleeping figure. I turned my head and looked at her digital clock which read 5:30 on a tuesday. We had school. Though the previous night had been very hazardous and tragic we still had junior year to finish.

"Dawn" i said waking her up from her slumber. I heard a grumble and Dawn buring her head into the crook of my neck, making my heart beat faster.

"Come on we have school" i whispered looking down at her.

"Lets skip instead, and sleep in" she replied half asleep her voice tickling my skin - making me have goosbumps where her lips brushed against my neck.

"No, come on we have to go" i told her detangling my limbs from hers and sitting up, putting my feet on the ground getting out of her bed. She grumbled in response.

"I have to go to my house and get ready" i told her turning towards the door

"Ugh Cas don't be a party pooper" she said lifting her head up to speak with me. Looking at my almost naked figure up and down. Only then i realised i didn't have any clothes besides the costume to back on.

"You can wear my dads shirt and sweat pants i have some in my closet" she said. Looking bereaved at the mention of her absent father.

I traipsed over to Dawn sitting myself down at the edge of her bed. I clutched her head in my hand enjoying the almost electric sensation that ran through my veins as i touched her, and i lifted her head for her as she met my gaze i uttered the words i thought would be most soothing towards this gerenal topic.

"Dawn i know that whetever your dad is stationed right now he's top notch - he cares and loves both you and Samuel. No matter where he goes and where you will go in the future, you will always be in his heart. And he will make it back to you ! I know he will, okay?" I said relieveing the doubt that her dad wasn't okay from her mind.

I didn't know much about Dawn's family since she never spoke about them, but i was common knowledge to everyone that Dawn's mom had died in a fire, Dawn's dad was in the military, that he had left Dawn and Sam in the custody of Robert Singer his cousin so he could join the military, and that Dawn's mom family owned the best hospital in the United States of America.

The Campbell Institution where patients with any form of sickness (such as cancer, cardiovascular disease, human body mutations etc.) would go walking through the doors of the hospital on the verge of death only to walk back out brand-spanking new. What the medical procedures they used were nobody knew.

John and Mary's marriage was very "important" to their families. John Winchester's Family who owned The Sin Clair Bioengineering Center. Proclaimed as the number one Biomedical Technology Center in the continent.( it was named after the founder Alastair Sin Clair, who was born many generations before the Sin Clairs became Winchesters.)  
They made it so that the very first hospital to try their new discoveries and antibiotics was the Campbell Institution. They were precisely in the same town which made it that much more convenient. I guess that's why the Campbell hospital had the most "miracle" worthy recoveries known in the Field of Medical History

Dawn nodded her head into my hand assuring me that she understood what i had just implored. Lifting her hand to latch on to mine - not once breaking our intense gaze - she took my hand away from her face, her fingers still clutching onto mine in a tenderly entwining our fingers together.

"Thank you, Cas" she whispered breaking our intense gaze she looked down. "I can always count on you."

"No problem." I whispered back, breaking the link between out hands, i got up and strode to her living room like closet looking for her dad's clothes. I found a dark gray V-neck and a pair of black loose sweatpants. I quickly snatched them off of one of the many shelfs and settled them on my body. They were rather soft and comfortable, but much to large for me.

I sighed looking in the mirror across in front of me. I looked away and walked back into Dawn's room.

"I'll meet you back here in an hour." I told her begining to walk towards the door.

"Okay"she said sitting up and getting out of her bed. I started turning the door knob, but stopped when Dawn called my name.

"Cas" she said and turned around looking at her smiling face "you have a really sexy morning voice" she told me winking at the end which caused my to flush bright red, she saw the effect her comment had on me and started laughing. At this i turned around turning the door knob walking outside. Closing the door behind me, i started striding out of her house through the numerous of halls intill i reached the front door, opened it, walked through it closing it behind me and locking it with the key Dawn had given me. I got home and started getting ready for the horrible day of school ahead of me.

*  
When we reached the school, we stepped out of Dawn's car entering the school. We were walking down the hallway heading towards our lockers, when i noticed people were pointing at us and were murmuring amongst themselfs. What they were all whispering about, i had no idea. Everybody had already gotten used to the idea of Our friendship, so whatever they could be gossip about - i had no clue.

We reached our lockers, and Dawn started fiddling with her lock not really trying to unlock it, her mind a million miles a way thinking about god knows what, with a frown placed upon her face.

"They're talking about me" she blurted out of nowhere turning toward me, looking deeply into my eyes searching for an answer in them which i didn't supply.

"I know they're probably wondering how you got such a sexy guy friend " i joked trying to ease the tension but to no vail my attempts had miserably failed.

"They're talking about last night. They probably think i killed Meg" she said nervously.

"No, "noon" i'm sure everybody knows you didn't kill her" i assured her calling her noon instead of Dawn at another attempt to make her smile which worked.

"Noon?" She asked laughing at my lame joke as though she had forgotton what we had just been previously talking about.

"Yes." I said looking at her " you call me Cas so i'll call you Noon" i told her making her smile wider than humanly possible.

"Ooookay Cas-per the friendly ghost" she said teasingly

"Hehe so original" i joked making her smile. Her smile was the most beautiful smile i had ever seen, and i would do anything to see if upon her face.

"Hehe so funny, i'll see you by my car afterschool i won't be at lunch cause i have some cheer leading stuff i have to unfortunately attend to, because i'm the captain" she said making me smile she started walking away only to gasp and turn around walking back towards me. "I completely forgot, afterschool i have to start my Lacrosse punishment so i won't be able to give you a ride home ...... You can take the Impala if you want i'll give you the keys" she says nervously.

"No Dawn it's fine i can take the bus" i told her with a straight look plastered on my face. I had never taken the bus, well i guess there's a first for everything i thought.

"Ew. No, Cas you're most definitely not taking the bus!" She said exasperated at the fact that i dared even say the word bus. Even though Dawn was a very sweet,caring,inteligent girl she was the daughter of a billionare and the thought of taking the bus simply horrified her.

"How about you stay afterschool with me and just hangout on the bleachers till i'm done" she said the wheels on her head basically turning at her brilliant idea.

"Sure i can do my English and Forensics homework" i said agreeing to her plan.

"Hey i thought Forensics homework was our thing" she said teasing.

"I'll wait till we leave practice then" i said smiling at teasing ways.

"Okay, then meet me by bleachers when school ends, bye Cas" she said actually walking away this time.

I actually really liked her idea. I had never been to one of game much less seen what Dawn was capable of doing whilst in the field.

*  
By the time the bell rang for lunch i was more than anxious to go see Dawn afterschool. I hurridly grabbed my bookbag and slung it over my shoulder walking towards the door heading outside i noticed crowley was there waiting for me. How he had gotten there so quickly i didn't know.

"Crowley" i said greeting him while walking, signaling him to follow me.

"Castiel" he replied " so i was thinking tomorrow i could come over to your house and we could smoke, i got a new bung and i've been meeting to try it out with you for the first time" he stated.

"I can't. I promised Dawn i would go shopping with for Homecoming afterschool tomorrow" i said smiling so distracted at the thought of Dawn that i hadn't noticed Crowleys look of confusion.

"Ookay. How about today? All i need to do is drive home right now and get it, you can come with me" he said hope filling his voice.

"Sorry.but i also promised Dawn i would stay to watch her practice afterschool " i replied not really sorry at all. Ever since i had met Dawn i stopped smoking, because as Dawn had so clearly stated "athletes can't be around second hand smoke or smoke period." Either way now that i had Dawn i no longer had a big gaping hole in my heart that used to be filled by smoking, that hole in my heart was now unwillingly occupied by Dawn.

"Wow" he replied making me stop walking, and turn my body to the right looking at the surprised look on Crowley's face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing" he replied quickly looking away.

"No tell me" i pressed wanting to know what that wow meant.

"You're whipped, and she's not even your girlfriend" he said exasperated throwing his hands in the air being the over exagerrated little shit he was.

"So?" i questioned making crowley stare at me with a shocked look on his face, i honestly really wanted to bash him in the face with my fist.

"You like her!" He said accusing me as though i has committed a crime.

"Whatever, man" i told him rolling my eyes in the process a very Dawn like expresion i now acquited.

"I would be careful if i were you" he told me not a hint of amusement in his tone of voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked him not really caring what he meant by that.

"Well i heard last night Dawn went to a halloween party and Meg was killed" he said as though it was some kind of top secret only the top people could know. God i REALLY wanted to bash his face in.

"Yeah, and?" I said pressing on.

"People are talking and everbody thinks that she was the one that killed Meg" he matter of factly stated.

"No she didn't do it crowley" i said the blood in my veins hot with anger at the false accusation towards Dawn at that i turned and started walking away from Crowley.

"Be careful with her castiel" he called after me as i walked away.

*  
By the time school was over at 2:10 i had, had it. People kept coming up to me to warn me about Dawn. They all told me the same shit to stay away from her. As if i would that, they wouldn't know any real shit about Dawn if there lifes depended on it i had been stopped multiple times when school ended so many in fact i by the time i had made it out of the hallways nobody else was.

As i reached the bleachers it was already 2:30 i noticed when i read my watch climbing up the stairs to where Dawn was patiently waiting for me already in her lacrosse shorts,shirt,shoes,and socks all the same colors as her cheerleading uniform - black,red,and white - her hair in a high pony tail, and even though she wore the simplest of things i couldn't bother thinking about how flawless she looked.  
I reached Dawn, and we greeted each other.

"Sorry i'm late" i said apologetically.

"It's fine" she replied and things grew quite afterwards, intill Dawn had decided to break the silence.

"Everybody keeps giving me weird looks even my teachers and i have no idea why" she blurted confusion evident in her voice. I didn't reply to her thinking about what Crowley had said about Meg.

"Hey are you okay? You're like a million miles away" Dawn asked me reaching out to touch my shoulder in a concerned manner.

"I'm fine" i mumbled looking at the ground not able to look at Dawn.

"Cas everybody else is giving me the third degree i don't need my bestfriend doing it too" she said making me look up when she called me her bestfriend.

"Bestfriend?" I asked her.

"What ? - yes you're my bestfriend" she said smiling at me which caused me to smile back at her feeling guilty for giving her the third degree.

"Okay bestfriend" i told her making her smile brightly at me. Just as she was going to say something she heard her name being called by her Lacrosse coach. Coach Uriel just about the meanest coach in the world i'm not even kidding.

"Yo Winchester." He yelled calling Dawn out making both me and Dawn jump in surprise the both us turned towards him. " stop flirting with your boyfriend and hit the track you're going to run for me till i say you can stop " he yelled at her making me shudder and blush at the fact that he had called me her boyfriend.

"Yes sir" Dawn said giving me a sour look faced to my surprise also flushed at the Coach's comment as she walked down the bleachers steps. I honestly felt so bad becuase it was my fault she had to do this.

She reached the bottom of the bleachers and headed to the track begining to stretch, i looked away placing my backpack on the bleacher i then sat on. I took out my english homework i did it and put it away taking out a book since i promised Dawn we would do Forensics homework together i didn't do it.

Once i had taked out the book and placed it beside me i decided to finally look up after maybe 15 minutes of not having seen Dawn i saw her running around the curve of the track she was looking down barely breaking a sweat, concentrating of the stask ahead of her. It was as though she had sensed i was looking at her that she decided to look at me and she waved all crazy smiling as thouhh her punishment was a piece of cake. I waved back at her pointing at the hurdle she was about to run into. She looked straight ahead of her and jumped over the 4 foot hurdle as if it were nothing with so much grace it made me want to cry.

She looked back up and mouthed thankyou greatful for my very helpful warning. I only nodded my head in respondance and she adverted her gaze from mine, taking the task ahead of her more seriously. I didn't even pay attention to book in my hand and watched Dawn, as she jumped hurdle after hurdle.

It was 5:30 by the time the coach had told the almost limping Dawn that she could stop, to hit the showers, and that he would be expecting her on time tomorrow.

Dawn gave a sigh of relief as she staggered towards the shower. I put my neglected book back into my backpack then slinging it over my shoulder to walk down the bleachers and wait for for Dawn outside the locker room.

She was done with her shower really quicky walking out only 10 minutes her hair still dripping from the shower and her skin had droplets of water all over it with her bookbag slung over her shoulder. She hadn't noticed i was there and kept walking on.

"Dawn" i called out walking up behind her and she turned towards me almost falling in the process.

"Cas" she whispered and her knees gave out under her, and i grabbed her wrapping my arms behind her back.

"Dawn! I'm taking you to the hospital" i stated not asking if she was okay because that would have been a seriously dumb question.

"No! Cas i'm just tired and really hungry, lets go get something to eat and i promise i'll be fine" she assured me and i was very reluctant but i nodded my head.

"Okay, but you can't even walk" i said stating the obvious fact that i was still holding her up.

"piggy back ride?" She asked me smiling.

"Okay can you hold yourself up so i can turn around?" I asked her. And it was her turn to nod her head in response. So i turned around and buckled my knees as i crouched down so Dawn could climb onto my back.

I felt her take my bookbag off my back so she could climb onto it. Putting both her hands on either of my shoulders she jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist and i automatically grabbed her legs shifting a little to get more comfortable. I started to walk outside and i felt Dawn press her head to the side on my back and wrap her arms loosely around my neck. I felt her breath in deeply and yawn which made me happy. I soon reached the Impala one of the few cars parked in the parking lot.

As i reached the passenger side i set Dawn down carefully and turned around facing her and i bursted out laughing at the sight of Dawn.

"What?"she asked me confused smiling slightly at my outburst of laughter.

"Seriously?" I asked her chuckling as i pointed her back where she had both of our bookbags slung over her shoulders one on top of the other.

"Yeah, what else was i suppose to do with them ? Swallow them whole?" She joked.

"Hehe no. You actually look kind of cute" i said freezing at what i had just confesses to her.

"Really ? You think i look cute?" She teased making my heart skip a beat.

"Yup" i said popping the P at the end. She started taking my bag of her back handing it to me as she took of her own bag and rumaged through it looking for her keys intill she found them unlocking her door and handed them to me. She grabbed her bag and stepped inside her car closing the door behind her.

I ran around to the drivers side of the car and got in putting the keys into the ignition. Once i had put my seatbelt on (because safety first) i decided to pull out of the parking space and head on home.

*

As i pulled into our street and rounded the curve i noticed two police cars parked besides Dawn's driveway i looked over at the car curiously wondering what their affair was at Dawn's house. We pulled up to Dawn's driveway, and parked the car i looked over at Dawn a confused look on my face. Only to be faced with a mirrored expression of my facial expression on hers.

Dawn and i took of our seat belts opening the doors of my car and stepping out. (It seemed as though Dawn's legs had healed a little over the longish car ride.) Only to be met by two officers one Caucasian and one Hispanic who were now walking towards Dawn.

"Are Dawn Winchester?" The Caucasian officer asked Dawn. Which drew my eyes over at Dawn.

"Yes" she replied uncertant as though she wasn't sure she was telling the truth.

"You're going to need to come with us" the Hispanic officer said as the white one turned Dawn around, putting her hands behind her back, and cuffing them.

"Umm excuse me why are you arresting her" i asked them bewildered by what had just accured. I got no answer all they did was walk Dawn over to the Patro car, putting her inside, and closing the door behind her. I walked towards them looking at Dawn through the window. And i saw her looking down, looking extremely blanched.

The officers stepped inside the car, then speeding away, not even bothering to spare me a glance.

It took me a couple of minutes to shake off the shock coursing through my body. Shaking my head i quickly sprinted towards Dawn's car forcefully opening the door. Not even bothering to put on my seat belt.  
I pulled out of the driveway heading in the direction of the police station where they had taken Dawn. Not even bothering to look at the speed limit i skipped a bunch of stop signs and red lights, flicking people off when they beeped at me.

Once i reached the police station i stepped out of my car rushing through the parking lot and through the entrace of the building. Once inside i looked around and noticed Sam accompanied by Robert Singer, Dawn and Sam's legal guardian.

"Sam" i hollered calling his name. Turning in the direction his name had just been called, he looked at me his eyebrows frowning in confusion as though surprised at my presence. I started jogging intill i was infront of him.

"Castiel, what are you doing here?" He asked me confused. I quickly looked at Robert who was in overalls not in a suit like i pictured the welthiest autoshop's owner in the united states to look like, then i turned my gaze back at Sam.

"I was with Dawn when they took her" i explained " how did you get here so quickly?" I asked sam simply amazed at how quickly he had arrived at the Station. Even if somebody had called Bobby, and told him about the accurance they would still not have made it to the station before me.

"We were driving home from the decathlons meeting which by the way you missed again." He said scowling at me as he continued to speak "when we drove pass the cop car that had Dawn inside of it, so we just followed it here."

"Oh okay. Do you know why they took her in?" I asked him.

"They're questioning her." He said taking in a deep breath before continuing."about Meg Masters murder." He finished, running a hand through his sleep depraved face.

"But she didn't do anything" i assured Sam.

"Yeah,i know. But she did fight Meg, and she was one of Megs closest friend, plus she was at there the night of the crime, but she wasn't the only one they brought in" Sam said giving me a frown clearly not happy with the situation.

"She wasn't?" i asked him confused and slightly frightened over the whole situation.

"No. They also brought in Jo,Charlie, and Tessa because they were the closest people to Meg in school" he said explaining the situation to me feeding my confusion.

"Okay" i told sam feeling useless at the fact that i couldn't do anything to lessen his worry.

"Oh Cas, this is my Uncle Robert Singer. Uncle this is Castiel" Sam says introducing me to his Uncle who i already knew about. I turned towards Robert and shook his hand making sure to give him a firm grip as i looked at him in the eyes.

"Hey son it's nice to meet you, i'm Robert but you can call me Bobby if you want" he said in a semi friendly tone, with questioning look on his eyes as if wonderimg what my relationship with Dawn was.

"I'm Castiel Van Allan" i told him offering him a smile " but you can call me Cas if you want" i said using offering Dawn's nickname for me to her uncle. He smiled in return while letting my hand go.

"I know about your parents kid they're two of the wealthiest FireArms Manufacturers in America" he said looking at me impressed but continues talking "So,how do you know Dawn, Cas?" He asked me clearly curious about my "relationship" with Dawn.

"We have classes together, and we sort of live across from each other. She's a very dear friend of mine" I told Bobby hoping to somehow earn his trust, but my efforts seemed to fail.

"Cas is actually Dawn's bestfriend, but you don't need to worry about anything happening since day is Gay" Sam reassured Bobb making me frown.

"Oh" Bobby mouthed as if he had just deciphered the meaning of life. He looked at me in a kind of precautioned manner.

"Yeah, don't worry they would never like each other in THAT way like to have sex and stuff" Sam says blushing, afterwards looking at me in the eyes trying to seek approval to what he had just said to Bobby. I gave him a small nod as a response.

"Well i guess that's fine, i mean i wouldn't Dawn whoring around with you kid no offence because if you didn't know Dawn is a bit promiscuous." He said taking a breath to continue " I've seen her whore around more than a prostitude trust me you wouldn't want her intill we figure out if she has an STD" he finished telling me that making my jaw drop to the ground. Had he really just called his niece a slut?

 

I was looking at Sam the entire time and he looked completely fine with the way Bobby had just spoken about his sister. I turned towards Bobby and gave him a judging gaze. I looked him square in the eyes, and told him something out of spite at the fact that Sam had just pointed out that Dawn would never like me back. That my feelings towards her were unrequited. Plus, the fact that Bobby had just clearly called Dawn a whore.

"Yes, Bobby Sam's right" i said gesturing towards Sam as i continued, " Dawn would never think about me like that because she's a homosexual, but how dare you speak of her in such a disgusting manner. Making her seem as though she's a sexually deprived Neanderthals. You make not but i will respect and treasure her as the only person in the world that i truly care about, and i love her" i said making Bobby and Sam's eyes widen in shock of what i had just said to Bobby.

After a couple of seconds of silence i heard a gasp. I turned around and found Dawn a couple feet away from me, making my eyes widen in fear at the fact that Dawn had just heard me speak to Bobby like that.

"Dawn" i heard Sam say from behind but neither Dawn nor I took our eyes off of each other.

She started walking towards me and when she was only a few feet away, she whispered my name with a delicate tone that made a shiver run down my spine.

"Dawn" i whispered right back and she reached out and grabbed my hand entwining our fingers together never looking away from my eyes. She started walking towards the entrace tugging me behind her. We heard Bobby and Sam call out both of our name, but neither of us cared enough to turn around.

We reached the parking lot and Dawn looked at her eyes asking where the Impala was. I pointed to were the black car was and she started heading in its direction seperates our hands, and i followed closely behind. Once we reached the car we both stepped inside. I had just now realised i forgot to take the keys out of the ignition when i turned the car off. She looked through the windshield towards the keys then back at me her eyebrows raising in a confused manner as she opened th car door and stepped inside. I rounded the car towards the passenger seat and got in.

Dawn twisted her body around looking to see if there was any up coming cars, and when she found none she pulled out of the parking lot. She drove and drove she kept driving even when we passed into the restricted area of Lawrence. She drove only to stop as she reached a guards post with gates behind him that only he could open. I was getting rather nervous because i noticed men with guns on the top of the walls sorrounding the whole restricted area, kind of like the wall of china but smaller. As we reached the guard he peared into the car looking at Dawn,then me, then back to Dawn.

"How are you doing today Ms.Winchester?" She asked her politely and i was shocked that he knew her.

"Good, thanks Gadreel how's the wife?" She asked him back politely.

"Same as always, won't let me drink beer or ear meat i'm basically on a diet" he said frowning at the mention of his "diet."

"Don't worry i'll come back tomorrow and i'll get you a bacon cheese burger with a beer." She replied smiling at him.

"Gee thanks Ms.Winchester" she said smiling greatfully at Dawn.

"Anytime" Dawn said and that was the end of the conversation as the guard stepped away from the car and pressed a button to open the ginourmous gates leading to this nysterious place.

Not bothering to ask Dawn about how she knew the guy, and how the heck she had gotten into this place. I looked out of my window as my eyes scanned the whole area which was remarkfully beautiful and green unlike anything i had expected.

Dawn kept driving for another 10 mins intill We reached the base of a hill that had a large oak tree set in the middle of it.

She stopped the car turning it off leaving the keys in the ignition like i had. Afterwards she grabbed the door handle and yanked the car door open. I did the same as Dawn did stepping out of the car. I noticed Dawn motioned for me to follow her as started heading up the small hill. I followed quickly behind Dawn only to stop when Dawn stopped.

"My dad used to take me here before mom died." Dawn said her back still to me she sighed at the mentioned of her deceased mother " even though i don't remember those moments, i've seen pictures and whenever i need to think i just come over here."

She turned around walking towards me she looked me in the eyes.  
"This is private property, it's owned by my dad as you can see a little up ahead is the Sin Clair BioEngineering Center" she said pointing straight behind her and from a distance i saw the gigantic building which i had never seen before now realizing that is what the forbidden place was, and why Dawn was allowed acess to it. "This is my private spot, nobody but me knows about this not even Sam, i wanted to show you it because i trust you and .... I-i love you too Cas" she said taking my hands into hers never breaking our gaze. She let go of my hands as she locked her arms around the back of my head she leaned in and .... Hugged me, i mean what else was i suppose to expect? A kiss ? That would probably never happen.

But the Dawn pulled away looking at my face with awe, she did the unforeseen and she started to lean her head towards mine. I inhaled sharply as she brought my head down towards hers. Our noses nudged against each other, our lips were brushing against each other.

The thought of the crack of space keeping our lips from connecting drove me crazy, so i closed the space between them and kissed Dawn. I had imagined many times what kissing Dawn would feel like, but all it pales to comparison to the reality of it. She was startled at first and it seemed as though i had taken it too far as my lips moved against her motionless ones. Just as i was about to pull away and apologize, she tightened the grip her hands had behind my neck and pulled me in closer she started kissing me back.  
I grabbed her around her waist, and walked her backwards till her back pressed against the giant tree trunk.

I pressed my arms on either side of Dawn against the tree, and Dawn adjusted her grip on me from my neck to the middle of my back, pulling me in closer to her. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, and she gasped allowing me full acces to her mouth. Her lips tasted like her strawberry EOC balm and god it was sweet, and i hope i could get of them again after this. Dawn broke the kiss her breathing gone harsh from not breathing. She looked me in the eyes, her eyes full of lust and love.

"Touch me Cas" she whispered an invitation which i gladdly accepted. I nodded my head, and dived back in to kiss her again but this time i pulled my left arm away from the side of the tree, and lowered it to cup Dawn's breast in my hand i gently squeezed it making Dawn gasp out in both pleasure and surprise. I kept massaging her breast with my hands, when i felt Dawns hands reach down towards my pants not breaking the kiss. She undid my belt sliding it off my pants belt loops and dropping it to the green earth. She unbuttoned my gray slacks and zipping down the fly, she reached her hand into my boxer briefs and stroked my cock with her soft fingers. I let out a pleasures groan and pressed myself harder against Dawns hand trying to get more friction going.

Dawn broke the kiss while stroking me and whispered the four words i've been waiting to hear since junior high.

"I want you cas" she whispered her voice gone hoarse and it sounded extremely sexy. It made me even harder than i already was. I nodded my head in respondence not being able to form words in my mouth , and she took her hand away from my dick making me groan in the process.

She grabbed my hand, and we walked down the hill intill we reached the left side of her car and i pressed her up against it. Grinding myself on her to increase the friction in my pants. She started moving us towards the left so she could open the door to the back seat so we could get into the car. Once she opened the door she broke the kiss, and pushed me inside the car making me sit down as she straddled my hips and took off her shirt and then her bra. She connected her lips to mine again her fingers working on the buttons of my pale blue button up shirt. She undid the buttons in a superman worthy speed, and she took my blazer off along with my button up. Once they were out of the way she ran a hand through my abs biting her lip. I stared up at the goddess whom i was about to have sex with. She nipped her neck down placing her mouth on the nape of my neck dhe started sucking it, when she was done she kissed my now bruised skin. She reached down to my pants and started tugging them down. And i raised my hips helping her get them off. When they were on the floor I decided it was time i took control, and i grabbed her by the hips and carefully flipped her on her back making sure that she didn't hit her head. She looked up at me sort of startled but mostly turned on. I undid her jeans tugging them down her legs intill they were no longer in the way. She then moved her hands to my boxers and she pulled them down and i helped her getting my dick out. My dick so hard it slapped against my stomach, she looked down at it lustfully licking her lips. So I reached for her panties tugged them as she raised her hips to help me pull them down, and out through her ankles. I then connected our mouths together as i reached down and stuck one finger inside of her.

She gasped out in pleasure and i started working my finger in and out of her, i stuck a second finger in and Dawn moaned out my name and it turned me on far more than humanly possible.

"Please Castiel" she pleaded and i took my fingers out of her and she groaned at the feeling of emptiness. I lifted myself of off her body and onto my knees and she wrapped her legs around my waist and she put her hands behind my armpits grabbing onto my shouldetd as i aligned myself up with her entrance.  
I looked up at Dawn as i sunk the head of my cock into her very tight hole. She let out a gasp of pleasure as i kept sinking myself further and further inside her to the base of my dick .

"Castiel" she moaned her grip on my shoulders tightening and i looked up at her looked at her for approval to move. "Move" she ordered and i pulled out and i sunk myself back in. I grabbed her left hand with my right hand entwining our fingers together as i started going in and out of her. I connected our lips together in a variety passionate short kisses, And just before i thought i would lose myself in the intense pleasure Dawn moaning out my name brought my back to reality.

"Castiel" she moaned into my mouth breaking the kiss, i kissed her neck and then her collar bone. I started breathing harshly as sweat built up all over my body, as i thrusted faster into Dawn i could feel my climax building up.

The the hot october sun making the car hotter and making my face flush and our bodies glissen with sweat in the sunlight . I don't know why but that was sucha turn on (most be the weird teenage hormones) and i started thrusting in and out of Dawn quicker and harder. The only sound in the air was the sound of my balls slapping harshly against her skin. Dawn moaned loudly as i hit her prostate. I decided to focus every thurst i made onto hitting that very spot and soon enough Dawn moaned out loudly as she reached her climax and just hearing the sweet sound of her moaning made me cry put in pleasure as i reached my climax and came. I rode us both out thursting sloppily through both of our orgasms intill we were done.

I dropped my sweaty body on top of Dawn's burying my head into her shoulder i gasped for air. It was my first time and it was amazing. I felt Dawn stroke the back of my head and i lifted my head to look into Dawn's beautiful green eyes.

"It was my first time with a guy" she said as though she had just read my mind about it being my first time she tried to reassure me. I leaned in to give her a quick kiss and i lifted my body to pull myself out of Dawn. She groaned at the empty feeling now came over her. I looked up at the sky and the sun was setting, it must be around 7.

"Hey you want to go to this diner i found with me?" I asked since I had remembered that Dawn said she was hungry before she got arrested.

"Are you asking me out on a date just after we had car sex?" She asked me.

"Yeah?" I said unsure. Maybe this was just a one time thing and it only happened because Dawn was caught up in the moment with the i love you's and her bestfriends death.

"I would love to go out on a date with you Cas" Dawn said surprising me i had expected to be turned down.

I smiled at her sweetly and excited at the fact that this wasn't just a fling, and that she didn't just love me as a friend, but that she was as inlove with me i was with her.

I reached for my boxers just as Dawn had reached for her bra. We quickly redressed ourselfs and i had to climb up the hill to retrieve my neglected belt.

I got behind the steering wheel this time."It was the best sex i've ever had cas" she said looking at me.

"Well it was the only sex i've ever had so i can't say anythig" i joked

"Hey" she said and pushed me slightly. I smiled as i pulled out of the place that reminded me oh so much of Area 51. With it being so secretive and protected i wondered what went on behind the closed doors of Sin Clair Bioengineering Center. I drove for another 40mins intill we reached the diner. I turned the car off, pulling the keys from the ignition and into my pocket. I got out of the car and ran around to open Dawns door for her.

"Thank you Monsieur" she jokes around speaking a cutely accented French.

"You're welcome Madmuazel" i replied back with my awful french making Dawn laugh. Her laugh was like the most beautiful song i had ever heard and i knew i wanted to keep hearing it for the rest of my life if possible. I quickly shook the outragious comment from my head. I came back to reality and walked Dawn to the inside of the diner, holding the door opened for her as walked in.

We seated ourself in a booth across from each other. Apparently same side of the booth couples was one of Dawns pet peeves. I made my heart flutter at the fact that she called us a couple.

Soon a waitress approached us she was short with dark brown hair and brown eyes, she looked like she was around her early 40's and i immidiately recognized her. She looked at Dawn then me smiling warmly at me recognizing me.

"Hello my name is Jody and i'll be your waitress this evening, if you guys know what have what you want to order in mind shoot, but first can i start you with some drinks?" She asked us sounding cheerful.

"I'll have the usually Jody thanks" i told her.

"Okay, Cas the grilled chicken, with a side of salad, and water as always, correct?" She asked me looking for any mistakes in the order.

"Yes ma'm it's exact" i told her giving her a smile.

"What about you sweety?" She asked turning her attention towards Dawn who was staring at me with an eyebrow raised in the air.

"Can i have the bacon cheese burger, with a side of fries and i'll have a strawberry vanilla milkshake" dawn said finishing her order and i snorted at what she was about to put into her system.

"What?" Dawn asked tearing her gaze from Jody to me looking at me questioning with her eyebrow furrowed together.

"Nothing just you know what you ordered,you are sooo lucky you're on both the lacrosse and cheerleading team or else " i said making an imaginary big belly on my own body. She knew i was teasing catching the drift she smiled yat me.

"Okay Mr.Grilled chicken witha side of salad, what are you on a diet ?" She taunted me.

"You know what i'll have the same thing Dawn's having down to the milkshake" i said looking at an amused Jody

"That's great! You know i can get you guys the couple milkshake" she offered making me glace at Dawn to see she just like me was blushing a bright red.

"Ummm do you want to Dawn?" I asked her wanting to get her consent before i said yes to Jody.

"Yeah sure" she replied looking away from my eyes to glace at Jody who gave us nervous look.

"I didn't say anything inappropriate did i?" She said looking between Dawn and me.

"No, Jody you're golden it's just ... We're not together" i told her hating the fact that it was true.

"Oh i'm sorry it's just you too look so natural together like you've umm been together a long time" she said looking rather uncomfortable.

"It's fine" Dawn said looking down at her hands.

"I'll be right back with that milkshake" Jody informed us as she walked away from our table.

"Well that was awkward" i said laughing a very awkward laugh, which caused Dawn to laugh very hard. So hard she snorted, it seemed as though she was startled by her snort and her eyes went wide.

"You did not hear that!" She said accusing me.

"Ooooh girl but i think i did." I said snapping my fingers infront of Dawn's face like one of those feminine gay guys would do.

"I'm going to tell everyone you know that you snorted" i said blowing on my finger nails as if i had nail polish on them.

"You total bitch" she snapped at me and put my hand onto of my heart with a fake hurt expression which made Dawn laugh. And i just sat there and watched her laugh that beautiful laugh she has.

Soon Jody came back with the gigant milkshake cup for both me and Dawn, and our food. Which looked really appetizing, it was probably the hunger.

I looked up and saw Dawn grab her burger taking a big bite out of it, moaning at how amazing it tasted, it made me blush remembering how many times she had moaned for me earlier today.

"This is heaven" she said with her mouth full if food, it was disgusting!

"Eww Dawn close your mouth" i said looking down as i grabbed my own burger taking a bite out of it, wow it tasted amazing.

"Why did i offend the princess?" She asked teasing me.

"Lol Dawn you're so funny" i said faking a laugh and Dawn laughed.

"Hehe i know you did not just say lol" she said laughing once she had swallowed her food.

"Yeah and?" I asked her.

"Dude you're only suppose to type it on a text message not actually say it out loud in the real world." She said as if she were explaining the situation to an infant.

"Oookay" i said dragging out the O.  
We kept talking and joking throughout the whole date. When we were done Jody came back and Dawn ordered a pie for both of us to share together.

"So you never told me what happened today at the station" i said finally breaking the ice about what i truly wanted to talk about.

"Well nothing much, they just asked me a bunch of questions and shit like how did i know Meg? And about the fight we had. They umm showed me a picture of her body from the crime scene" Dawn said putting the fork she was using to ear the pie with down. I stared at her intently urging her to go on.

"I didn't notice at the party but there was stitches all around Meg's breast area - the officef said that whoever killed her, removed her heart from her body, it was like almost a medical procedure." She fnished

"I'm sorry Dawn, but you're clearly not suspect since you couldn't have put her body in that fish tank like that and you don't know the first thing about surgery" i said hoping to be correct.

"Chill cas. Don't worry i'm not a suspect, they were just simply looking into every aspect of her life" she said clearing up the confusion for me.

"Good, not that she was killed, but that you're not a suspect" i said rewording my sentence.

"Yeah thank god" Dawn said looking relifed when Jody came over with the bill. I took out my wallet and payed for our meal leaving Jody a $50 tip.

Dawn and i walked outside to the warm october weather. We walked to the car and i got into the drivers seat and Dawn got into her seat.

I started the car and headed towards our estates, i always found it funny how Dawn and i technically lived across from each other but not really. My house was across from hers if you didn't count the giant field seperating them. I drove intill we reached my house. I pulled up my driveway and stopped the car, i undid my seat belt, and just as i was reaching for the door handle Dawn said my name.

"Cas" she whispered the nickname she gave me that i was growing very fond of. So i turned my head towards her and watched as she undid her seatbelt. I leaned myself in her direction,stopping, and giving her a questioning glace.

She leaned forward her body angled towards mine and she put her hand behind my neck. She pressed her lips against mine, and i put my hands on either side of her waist as i closed my eyes. We shared a long and passionate kiss slower than the ones we shared when we had sex. She broke our kiss leaning her forehead against mine i opened my eyes looking into her closed ones.

"This was the best day of my life" she whispered her breath dancing on my skin, we both smiled at the same time.

"Everyday i've spent with you have been the most incredible days of my entire life, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" i whispered. She opened her eyes looking into mine lovingly.

"I should go" she said not making any move to pull away from our current position.

"Yeah me too" i said as i leaned in to steal a goodnight kiss from Dawn. I pulled away reaching for the door handle, and i stepped out of the car.

"Goodnight Dawn" i said as i leaned into the car through the still opened door.

"Goodnight Cas" she said looking at me in the eyes. I stepped away from the car closing the door as i moved away from it, Dawn switched seats and waved goodbye at me as she pulled away from my driveway and onto the road. I waved good bye after her a goofy smile never leaving my face as she drove away into the night. I unlocked my house door and stepped inside. I locked the door and headed down the hall to my room. I reached my room, stepping inside, and locking the door after me. I started stripping off my clothes looking at the hickey Dawn had left on the nape of my neck . As i got under my covers i smiled and fell asleep the happiest man alive.


End file.
